


It isn't your fault

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Protective Daken, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: They all run at him but a pair of feet in front of him halts the crowd just short of him. He blearily looks up and recognizes the back of Daken.





	It isn't your fault

**Author's Note:**

> So I read CW, Johnny doesn't deserve the beating he got so enter protective boyfriend Daken.

Johnny arrives at club Lazer, he's supposed to meet his boyfriend here but there's no sign of the other man. He walks over to the bouncer, Chico, as he grabs his phone out of his pocket, dialing Daken's number. It takes two rings for him to pick up, "Daken where are you?" Johnny asks into his phone  
"Sorry babe, got caught up in a mission I'll be there shortly"  
Johnny huffs as the line drops.  
"Love trouble in paradise for Mr Johnny Storm?" Chico teases as he lets a few people in  
"Har Har Chico" Johnny says sarcastically  
"Johnny Storm!" an angry voice shouts  
He turns to the voice, it's someone in the line, "Yes?" He asks  
"You think just because you are a high ranking hero that the law doesn't count for you!?!"  
He's baffled "What? No-"  
"All those kids died because of you!"  
Horror crosses Johnny's face, another person joins in "Yeah! Their deaths are on you!"  
And another "You'll pay for this!"  
but he doesn't get the chance to respond to any of them as a glass bottle is smashed over his head. He falls to the ground and distantly hears "Get him!" as he feels blood running down the side of his head  
They all run at him but a pair of feet in front of him halts the crowd just short of him. He blearily looks up and recognizes the back of Daken.  
_Oh no._  
"Now now" his claws are out and his voice is dangerously low "Why the fuck are you hurting my boyfriend?!"  
The man from before that talked first stutters a reply, his confidence and anger long gone "John-Johnny killed those-those kids"  
"Johnny? My Johnny?" He points on sharpened claw at the man's throat, he leans back in fear "Let me tell you who killed those kids, it was those moronic fucks looking for show ratings! And at that time Johnny was bent over for me so he did nothing wrong to anyone!"  
"He-he could've stopped them" he weakly says, half the crowd left already  
"He's the fucking Human Torch! He lights on fire not predict the future! If you want to fight the person who caused this go find their ashes" he points his sharpened claws in a random direction  
Johnny stands up behind him, gripping his arm and silently pleading with him to leave. It gets ignored.  
"So don't you dare blame him for shit he didn't do!"  
The man's mouth is like one of a fish out of water.  
"If you know what's good for you, you better leave now" his voice is dangerously calm even though his claws are raised.  
The man runs in the opposite direction on wobbly legs.  
Johnny places his hands on Daken's face, turning him towards Johnny.  
A look of confusion, curiosity and false innocents crosses his face, Johnny takes a moment to speak. "Thank you, but there's no need to be so harsh on them"  
Anger crosses his face "So harsh?, babe they were going to kill you for a mistake some fucking kids did" disbelief colours his face  
"Does it look like I blame them? Daken me parading around and be all 'Inspirational Hero' basically promotes kids to be heroes"  
"Don't you dare play the blame card on yourself. Yes you inspire them to be heroes but it's their choice and theirs alone on what hero they want to be. That isn't your choice nor is it your fault what they do or don't do."  
Johnny stares back at the rare sincerity in Daken's eyes, finding no argument in him. So with a smile he says "Thank you Daken" and gives him a deep kiss.


End file.
